


A step back to go forward

by Nausi



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Aftercare, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausi/pseuds/Nausi
Summary: Somehow Bobby Drake has stumbled into a relationship with Daken. Yeah, that guy. This takes place in a world where the current run of Iceman by Sina Grace goes a little less terrible for Daken, and instead of being enemies the pair end up kissing. They've already had a good time together, but it was one of those spur of the moment things. This story takes a look at what happens when two people slow down to do things right.





	1. A night out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short two parter. If there's some interest Amy and I might do something else. So if you like this, if you love this, please share it, please leave comments, ask questions. Thanks friends! Nothing too steamy here in chapter one.

Meeting at the school turned out to be sort of awkward. Bobby felt as if he should have expected this but he hadn’t. Several of the students had either come out or were leaning out of their windows to watch. Almost as if his romantic life was the most interesting thing they had the chance to witness.

Daken rolled up in a sleek sexy car, the kind Bobby didn’t know the name of, and he felt his heart do some weird things. Bobby had started to reach for the door when Daken got out and came around to open it for him. With flowers in hand. That had gotten a few whistles which Bobby hardly heard over the beating in his ears as he looked at the lovely red flowers which weren’t roses. Whatever it had been that Bobby expected of this night, this was not it.

When Bobby leaned in for a kiss all Daken had given him was a brief chaste touch of their lips. It was nothing like the night a week ago. It almost felt as if Daken was set on taking a step back. Or perhaps he was simply being a tease. Bobby couldn’t tell.

This continued on for the rest of their date. And Bobby was left with nothing but the visual pleasure of Daken in that white suit which complimented his skin tone in all the right ways. It made Bobby itch to kiss him, to caress him. But instead doors were opened for him, chairs pulled back, and a few chaste kisses shared.

It was maddening and exciting. Bobby liked the attention, and he liked how Daken was looking at him. It made him more than a little jittery. He’d been on dates, and he’d been to fancy places, one of his best friends growing up had been Warren Worthington after all. Still this was new, it was all totally new.

The food was incredible and the wine far too expensive. As soon as he started blushing and giggling Daken found a way to keep his glass from getting refilled. Bobby thought it was for the best since getting really drunk would have meant missing out on the jokes and conversation, which were utterly fantastic. Daken was a shameless flirt. A fact which became even more apparent after dinner when they went for a walk.

The restaurant had been in the nice part of town where the streets were clean and things were generally nice to look at. They walked arm in arm, leaning against each other.

Daken was joking and flirting, flattering him with compliments and making subtle hints. Bobby was not sure if Daken had insinuated blowing him behind a dumpster or if that had been his interpretation because he was horny. 

It was a bit intimidating. This wasn’t the sort of thing he was good at. He was a nerd and a dork. If the situation called for it, he could be confident and forward but grace was really not his thing, not in the long term. His charm relied on his sense of humor and kindness.

Still Bobby tried his best not to be boring. And even on the ride home the general impression he’d gotten was that Daken was not only entertained but that he was having a wonderful time. It seemed the only thing that had changed over the course of the date was how much they liked each other. Which was more than this morning and Bobby was not sure how that was even possible.

They pulled up in front of the school again far past curfew and Bobby was thankful for it. At least this time no group of nosy teenagers was waiting for them.

“So … you wanna come back to my room for a night cap?” Bobby asked and fluttered his lashes a little. He had given Daken an invite to stay as long as he wanted but the question just fit with the theme of the evening. With this illusion that they weren’t already lovers. It was a silly game, but Bobby was having a good time, and after all he was known for loving games.

“It would be a pleasure to not let this wonderful evening end just yet.” Daken reached over for Bobby’s hand and kissed the back of it. A sweet and simple gesture.

Bobby smiled, blushed and then leaned over, as though he intended to kiss Daken, but instead he smiled innocently and opened Daken’s door, “Allow me to keep things moving forward then.”

Daken chuckled and gave Bobby a heated look as he got out of the car. Bobby had this wonderful sense of humor and he had settled so willingly into Daken’s little game of courting for the night. They had moved from being tentative friends to making out almost too fast the last time they met. Daken had felt that they needed to take a step back and see if they had more interest in each other than the physical kind.

The night had shown him that there was no denying how Bobby made his heart beat faster and brought a smile to his face. Daken had almost hoped that they would part ways tonight with the knowledge that they were never going to work out. That was not what happened and Daken was many things but coward was not on that list.

Coming around the car he held Bobby’s door open for him. It was late and yet Daken found that he was not ready to call the date part of their night over.

“So tell me, Snowflake … are you tired? Or you would be up for something a little less high class and stuck up?”

Bobby took Daken’s hand, looked into his eyes, and wondered at what else there could be. “I’m not tired.” His feet touched down and they found themselves standing close, hands clasped, “What did you have in mind handsome?”

“Good.” His smile turned mischievous as he held onto one of Bobby’s hands and pulled him along. Daken had heard the question but he was not going to ruin the little surprise he had in mind with answering. Instead he decided to switch topic.

“Have I mentioned how good you look in that suit? I feel like I might have but even if I have, it bears repeating.”

“Kitty helped me pick it out. When I told her what my plans were for the evening she refused to let me wear anything in my closet.” Bobby shook his head and held onto Daken tighter as he followed him out towards the woods. It was past midnight and here he was, following the bad boy into the depths of the woods.

“It appears that I owe Miss Pryde a bouquet and a box of sweet chocolate to thank her for making me spend my evening thinking of all the ways I could ruin that suit.”

Bobby flushed and tried not to let that get under his skin. Instead he watched Daken and realized that the man moved through the woods with the same confidence which he had used to sweet talk their waiter, charm the receptionist and to generally operate inside the higher class of society.

“You just might make her more jealous than she already is.”

Daken stopped walking and Bobby looked around them. They had reached a clearing with a small pond. It was the middle of summer which meant that everything around them was lush and green. Flowers would have been blooming if it was not past midnight.

“First of all, I enjoy making people jealous.” Daken smirked, “And secondly, here we are. I always wanted to go ice skating in the middle of July.”

There was a pause as Bobby blinked and processed that. Then he smiled and glanced at the water. It froze without him having to even lift a finger. “Go stand close to the ice. Good now hold up your foot.” Bobby put an ice blade on it and then nodded, “Hands on my shoulders, step on the ice. Steady - good. Now, give me your other foot.”

Daken stood there and observed with curious interest how confidently and easily Bobby worked the ice. There was something about it which made heat coil in his stomach. “You know, you should do that professionally.” He let go and tested his improvised skates, “Quit that boring teacher job.”

“I happen to like the boring teacher job. Even when I have to leave the bed and stop cuddling my sexy boyfriend.” Bobby stepped onto the ice and ice skates just appeared under him. He was a giant goof ball, but as soon as he was on the ice he was graceful and confidant. “So I wouldn’t like this job any more than teaching.”

“You are good with kids. Watched you teach a few times. Well, more listened than watched but you get my point.”

There it was. Daken took a moment to simply appreciate it. That natural grace and the beautiful confidence. Daken was a sucker for that. Seeing Bobby forget he was a ‘dork’ and act like the incredibly competent man that he was capable of being - It was ridiculously sexy.

“I do and I am. Teenagers aren’t that hard for me. Any of the problem kids I just freeze their socks and give them ten extra problems … and after class one one one help.” Bobby shrugged and did a little spin. Ice skating was easy and fun. This was his element, his comfort zone.

Daken had said he wanted to ice skate but the truth was more that he wanted to watch Bobby do it. He lazily moved over the ice as he watched and wondered to himself. Was there a word for having a boner over your boyfriend’s graceful confidence? There probably was. The kink community had words for everything and most of the time they were hilarious. Like creampie and golden showers.

“Have you ever wanted some of your own? Children I mean.”

That question gave him pause and he looked over at Daken, brows furrowed. “Maybe? Before I came out I just figured it would happen and I was alright with it. Now … I’m not sure.” Bobby shrugged.

“Yeah, not so easy to make kids when you’re really, really into dick.” Daken moved closer and then took Bobby’s hand again to pull him close. “Personally I don’t want any. Ever. I damn well hope this line dies with me one day. Assuming that natural death even is an option or that someone finds a way to permanently remove me from this planet.”

“Daken …” Bobby slid his arms up around Daken’s neck, “You’re a good person. Laura and Gabby are great. And Logan was …” He shook his head, “I’m not going to argue with you about him. Whatever he is to me doesn’t have anything to do with what has happened to you.”

Daken huffed, “I know he was not … a bad man.” Wrapping his arms around Bobby’s waist he held on tight, “That does not change that he was never a father to me. Kitty, Jubilee, Rogue, Hisako, Laura … I guess I should have gotten a sex change. Maybe he would have tried a little harder then.”

For a moment he let that stand in the air between them and then Daken changed topic, ready to be done talking about his dead biological Father.

"This was the best night of my life and I am not exactly short on nights.”

Bobby felt himself smile, “Think you are twice my age or something like that.” It hit him for the first time then. How little time they were going to have together. That he was going to grow old and die eventually while Daken might not even age a single day.

They were standing on a frozen lake, holding onto each other after their first date which had followed an impromptu make out and Bobby suddenly just had to say it. It felt like he might choke on the words if he did not let them happen.

“I love you.”

The words hung in the air like the sharp edge of a guillotine.

Daken stood there, completely taken aback. No one had ever said that to him. Not like this. Laura said it with gestures and Gabby had a million different ways to express the same sentiment. But no one had ever just said it.

Daken remembered being too young to even understand he had a gift. And yet ending up using it to manipulate his adoptive parents. They told him they loved him because of it but that was fake. It was nothing more than his pheromones forcing them to feel what he wanted them to feel.

This was different. Daken was not using that gift, not at all. He was not even sure that it would work on Bobby given that meeting at the party.

The silence seemed to have stretched on too long. Bobby was starting to look worried. Daken did not want to give the wrong impression.

“I - …” Looking down he forced himself to breath and then just kissed Bobby, hoping it was enough. There was no chance in hell that he could say it back like this. The words would not come out of his mouth.

Without a second thought he kissed Daken back hard. It was rushing, it was maybe too much, but Bobby couldn’t get it out of his head. Compared to Daken his life was going to be short, that every moment they had together was precious, and Bobby wanted to make sure that there was no doubt, no question of how he felt. Nothing had ever been like this before, he was certain that it was love, it had to be.

They only parted when they both needed to get more air than a few gasps between kisses. Daken leaned back a little and looked into these bright blue eyes, “You know … I think I would like to head inside now. So I can get you out of that suit and keep kissing.”

“I am so ready for that.” Bobby smiled and then there was an ice bridge under them and they were moving quite quickly. Before very long they were outside Bobby’s window which he opened with an ice key, “After you.”

“That was fun.” Chuckling he climbed in and then, gentleman that he was tonight, helped Bobby to do the same. “I see now why you like to do that so much.”

“My gift is awesome, yeah.” He closed the window behind them and made sure the last of the ice was gone.

Blushing Bobby took Daken by the lapels and pushed him against the wall, ignoring posters and thumb tacks as he did so. He was shorter by a few inches but that wasn’t a big issue in this position, he was going for Daken’s throat anyway. He held him against the wall with the press of his body and then started to work on his tie.

A part of him instinctively perceived the action of being pushed against a wall as something to fight against. Daken was thankful that his brain ruled his actions rather than pure instinct. Instead of tensing up and ruining the moment he just went pliant and let Bobby do as he pleased.

With a soft moan Bobby pulled the tie off. He didn’t know or care where it landed. Several buttons came open and then he got right to kissing and nipping at the bare skin. “Kissing now.”

That just made him laugh and Daken obeyed without question. Leaning down he kissed Bobby deeply while working on getting the tie off of him as well. This one wasn’t just abandoned on the floor though. Who knew what it might be useful for later? Daken made sure it landed on the bed instead of the floor.

There was kissing and stripping and mostly it wasn’t going so well if it were measured in actually getting naked, “This is so much work!”

It was hard to call this anything other than adorable. Daken smirked and made Bobby take a step back so that he could stand up properly again. “If you stop kissing for five minutes, I can get us naked and there can be a lot more kisses in a lot more places.”

“But that involves me not kissing you.” Bobby pouted but quickly broke into a smile, “I’m holding myself back, but I’m not sure how long it’s going to work.”

“Be a good boy for me babe, and I promise you’ll get a reward.” Kissing Bobby’s cheek he smiled and then set into getting them naked.

Daken had put suits on and pulled them off so many times that this was like second nature to him. Bobby was naked in a matter of minutes and then he started to peel himself out of his own fancy suit.

It turned out that being stripped was a turn on which Bobby had not been aware he had. Watching Daken strip was even more of a turn on but that wasn’t anywhere as surprising.

The tattoo peaked out, then the nipple piercings, and Bobby felt himself breathing heavily. He was hard and eager, ready to go to his knees, or bend over, or hold Daken down, or whatever else was coming. Anything. As long as it involved their naked bodies pressed together and hands moving over skin.

Once they were both rid of clothing he reached out and pulled Bobby into his arms again, “See, that wasn’t so bad. Now kiss me Snowflake.”


	2. Night Cap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we rejoin our heroes where we left them, ready to explore what happens when you mix feelings with sex, and a little light bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short two parter. If there's some interest Amy and I might do something else. So if you like this, if you love this, please share it, please leave comments, ask questions. Thanks friends! And here be the smut.

Once they were both rid of clothing he reached out and pulled Bobby into his arms again, “See, that wasn’t so bad. Now kiss me Snowflake.”

Bobby decided this was not the time to speak but rather to act. Pressing close he pushed his hands up into that silky, dark hair and moaned loudly as their lips met. This was still the best thing ever and Bobby was not sure he would ever get tired of kissing.

Parting his lips he let Bobby take lead and use that self confidence of the night for something more productive than ice skating in July. Daken was quite happy to fall into either role and to be flexible about how long he stuck to something. Some partners had been annoyed by that but the overwhelming majority either did not care or liked it. And Daken liked it so fuck the ones who wanted him to only be one or the other.

After catching his breath Bobby smiled and nodded, “Feels so good, so, so good.”

Pushing his hands through Bobby’s hair, fingers carding through thick curls, he smiled and asked softly, “Anything you are after tonight babe, or should we just see where this takes us?”

“I don’t … I don’t know? I didn’t make a plan.” Bobby bit his lip and thought for a moment, “Is there anything you want? I don’t think you’re going to freak me out, being with you feels good, it feels right.”

“Mmh, I can think of at least a hundred different things I wanna do with you.” Daken smiled, nuzzled in and nipped at the already dark spot where he had left a hickey earlier. “You make the sweetest sounds and all I want is to make you come so hard you forget your own name for a second.”

“Okay but … how am I going to get you off if you do that to me?” Bobby blushed and stroked Daken’s chest, “I want it, I’m an indulgent idiot, but I also really want to make you feel good. Getting you off last time gave me such a feeling of accomplishment and just … it felt good. Also I think you deserve all the orgasms.”

“That might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Daken laughed and made a thoughtful sound, “Alright. How about this, Snowflake … you can do with me whatever pleases you first and then I get to play with this perfect cock of yours. Fair?”

“Yeah fair.” Bobby nodded and decided that it was long past time for him to suck a dick. He used his gift to launch a pillow at himself and then put that down on the floor under his knees. “So the innocent part of the night is over and now I get to tell you that I’ve been thinking of sucking your cock for at least two months.”

Daken looked down and had to catch his breath. The sight of Bobby on his knees, cheeks flushed and eyes shining with curious lust was something he wished he could capture on video. That would be something to bring up later though. Much later.

“Yeah? You ever touch yourself thinking about it? I know I’ve jerked off so many times thinking of your smile and the way your eyes shine when you are being mischievous.”

“I put the biggest toy I have up my ass and whimpered, a lot ,while thinking about you last week.” Bobby kissed Daken’s cock above the first piercing and smiled innocently. 

That innocent smile was such a lie. Daken shivered and let out a shaky breath while trying to be as still as possible. “Yeah? Did you feel good, babe? Made a big mess thinking about me?”

“Not as big of a mess as I made in your mouth.” Bobby put his hands on Daken’s thighs and nuzzled against that big heavy cock. “I did come pretty hard though, and I felt good.”

“Nothing beats sex with the right person. Masturbation is good for taking the edge off though.” Daken smiled for a moment and just carded his fingers through the dark curls before he sobered a little, “Babe, I am more than okay with you sucking my cock but promise me, you won’t try to copy me okay? Deepthroating is a skill you build over time. Most of the fun happens in the tip, I just like to show off.”

Bobby blushed and bit his lip again. It was not entirely fair how Daken seemed able to read him. After a moment he nodded though, “Yeah, fair, and smart. You know, I’m a bit of a show off too. When I came out I started brushing the back of my tongue, trying to, you know, get ready to give head. But you’re right, I shouldn’t do anything stupid.” With that having been said he leaned in and kissed the base of Daken’s absurdly large cock and then nuzzled against his balls a bit, “I’ll try to restrain myself.”

“Don’t want to choke you in a bad way. Nothing is less sexy than having someone cry and cough because they tried too hard. It’s far more sexy to see someone know they can work me without having to hurt themselves.” Smiling he petted Bobby’s hair and made a pleased sound. 

This felt good. It felt even better for having built up to it throughout their shared time together over the date. There was something to be said for unplanned makeout sessions but Daken could not deny that this felt better.

Bobby took a moment to lean into the touch while his hand wrapped around the base of that big, pierced cock. Daken smelled good, sort of musky, and he liked how everything felt against his lips as he kissed along the shaft.

The way Daken was petting his hair was comforting. Knowing that there was no better time than the present to get started he licked from the base to the tip. Bobby made sure to run over the jewelry and moaned while he did it. A nice long lick had always worked well for him while giving oral. A dick was different from a vulva but Bobby was sure that this translated at least.

“Yeah, fuck – yeah that’s really nice.” Gasping he bit his lip and felt his cock twitch. It was so hot to see Bobby explore and learn. Daken had never been into virgins but somehow this really did it for him. Maybe because Bobby was not so much a virgin as that he was new to being open about himself.

“That’s my favorite thing.” Bobby licked around the head of Daken’s cock and moaned softly before speaking again, “Feedback. It’s super sexy.” He looked up at Daken as his lips closed around the head and wondered at how nice it felt to tease that hot rod with his tongue.

Bobby liked the way Daken went silent except for his moans. Getting Daken to shut up for a second was a skill worthy of learning. The shivering in response to that his tongue and mouth were employed in only made it better. 

“Fuck, yes, like that. Love it, the way you play with the piercing -”

Though he wanted to speak his mouth was busy. So Instead he kept quiet and tried to take a bit more into his mouth. It worked, but Bobby had to admit that Daken was right, he wasn’t going to fit it all in. That was fine, he knew where the fun bits were, he had them himself. His right hand gripped more firmly at the base of Daken’s cock and he bobbed his head a little. 

This was fun. The way Daken’s thighs shivered and the feeling of that hard cock between his lips. The velvety soft skin, the taste, the weight. It was everything Bobby had hoped it would be, everything he had fantasized over.

“Bobby -” 

The tug on his hair was sharp but short and Bobby felt incredibly accomplished. Getting to make Daken sound as breathless as he did was a treat all on its own.

It was at about that point when Bobby realized the piercings would actually make deep throating difficult so he let go of the notion entirely even though he did want to show off. Instead he held onto the base the way he’d seen people do, balanced with his other hand firmly on Daken’s thigh, and made direct eye contact the entire time. The corners of his mouth ached a little, but it wasn’t bad, just a little work. Giving head was different from eating a girl out. And it satisfied something deep within him, Frick, frack, so hot, wanna swallow, wanna swallow him!

It would not take long. Daken felt his thighs tremble and he was a panting mess, just barely hanging onto control of himself. Part of him wanted to dig his fingers into those curls and hold Bobby still while he fucked that sweet, hot mouth. Instead all Daken did was give another tug and a warning, “Close, ‘m gonna – fuck -”

Bobby moaned loudly and pressed against Daken with his tongue while enthusiastically milking him with his hand. Thick hot cum filled his mouth and he moaned as he swallowed. After a moment he had to pull back, not used to swallowing around something so big, but he kept his lips close and went back to lick at that thick cock, unaware of the cum dripping from his chin. 

* Daken groaned and had to take a stumbling step backwards to lean heavily against the wall. His hand reached down and cupped Bobby’s chin to make him get up so he could lick the cum away.

“Was it good?” Bobby asked as he stood up. There was a tongue licking him, and the salty taste of cum in his mouth. He didn’t understand what Daken had said, it was too fast and muddled. Maybe he needed to call Opal and ask for some lessons. His cock ached but mostly all he cared about was being close. 

Daken needed a moment to get his shit back together and remember how words worked and his limbs operated. It meant that all he did was nod in reply and then nuzzle in against Bobby's neck to kiss over hot, smooth skin.

For a moment they just stood there, kissing and touching with a hard needy cock between them. It was not something Daken did often with partners. Kissing was intimate. Or a weapon to use. It was not usually something to enjoy and just do without second thoughts. 

After a few moment he gently started guiding Bobby towards the bed. Once he had him settled Daken got on top and kissed him again before whispering, “You were so, so good babe. No one ever made me come that hard from a blowjob.”

“Didn’t do much, just looked at you, bobbed my head, and jerked your base off.”

“That’s plenty, silly Snowflake.” Daken chuckled and ran his hands down Bobby’s chest, watching him shiver at the touch. “Tell me babe, you ever edged yourself?”

“Not on purpose.” Bobby admitted and wondered what it was that Daken was going to do to him. The mystery was thrilling and he shivered with desire. “Just when I can’t relax.”

“Oh you are incredible. Must have died again and somehow lied my way into heaven. No way life would ever give me something this good.” 

Licking his lips he moved backwards and grabbed for the tie. “Do you trust me Snowflake?”

“Even when I’m confused, yeah I trust you.” 

“Good.” Daken nodded and motioned, “Arms up, wrists together, yeah.” 

He leaned up and wrapped the tie around Bobby’s wrist with practiced ease, “’m going to make you feel so good you won’t know if you are dying or if you are living for the first time.” 

Lopping the silky material around the headboard he tied it securely and then said, “Test it, not too tight or too loose?”

Bobby moved his arms and wrists. Nothing hurt and the silky material did not give. He wouldn’t have been able to get out of this easily. He nodded, “Not too tight, not too loose.”

“Good. If you need me to stop, at any point, I want you to say Red. Edging can be quite the experience and trust me, you’ll be saying no and meaning yes. So I need you to have a way to really tell me stop, okay?”

Bobby frowned and cocked his head at Daken, “How do I know if I really, really mean no?” 

“You’ll know when it stops feeling good. The moment it doesn’t give you anything anymore, you call it. I don’t want to take you there tonight but we haven’t played around that much so I might misjudge. I promise I’ll try to keep it being really good though.”

“Are you still going to kiss me?” Bobby asked and shivered. A thrill of anticipation ran through him as he thought about what was to come. What Daken might do with him. To him.

“So, so much.” Grinning he leaned in and did just that. Daken liked the way Bobby yielded to him so readily. It was a sign of trust or at least that was how Daken interpreted it.

When their lips parted he whispered, “I’m ready.” Bobby had no idea what was about to happen and yet he was so ready for it.

“Good boy.” It was said almost like a purr. 

Daken leaned back, grabbed for the lube he knew was hidden under a pillow and got his hand slick before lying down next to Bobby. There was no reason not to get comfortable while he did this. Half the fun was being able to be really lazy while making Bobby experience things he had not known even existed. And so he wrapped his hand around that beautiful cock playing, and teasing a little, aiming to build things up slowly.

“Oh, yeah, that’s nice.” Bobby couldn’t snuggle in or hold Daken, but he could get their legs tangled up. He breathed out heavily and then pushed into Daken’s hand. “Your eyes, so pretty.”

“You’ve got no idea how sexy you look right now.” He looked up and down that fit swimmer’s style body, the smooth flawless skin. Daken kissed along Bobby’s neck he nipped at the soft skin, “Love seeing you vulnerable.”

“Reminds me of a Meatloaf song.” Bobby turned his head and made a show of offering his neck. “You know, The wolf with the Red Roses.”

Daken paused. It would be so easy to really leave a mark. To just sink his teeth into vulnerable flesh and then make sure it healed as a scar. Daken considered it but didn’t give into the urge, instead he sucked hard and sped up his strokes a little. Maybe one day but not tonight.

“Oh shit!” Bobby wasn’t sure if Daken was a vampire or an actual wolverine but he did know that he would have even more marks to show off in the morning. His hips bucked and he tried to grab onto something. A bead of precum formed and then ran down the head of his cock. “Close!” 

Bobby knew what edging was, he knew he wasn’t supposed to come yet, but he also knew that the tie was a sign that he wasn’t supposed to do anything, be wasn’t totally unaware of how BDSM worked, he’d met Emma Frost, he’s sat in on her sex ed class a time or too. Daken was going to take care of him. His job was to live through it. Like in some crazy romance novel. 

Daken did bite down when his hand pulled back and left Bobby aching and squirming. He didn’t break skin but he wasn’t exactly gentle either. This was play and he was testing how much of a submissive Bobby really was. And if with that came a bit of a masochistic streak as well.

“Oh wow.” Bobby had never failed to come without there being frustration. There was all the build up, all the pleasure, but no orgasm, and he didn’t hate it. Bobby panted, and tried to focus on something. The ache from the bite was sweet. The sharp pain had been surprising but not unwelcome. Now he was laying there taking it all in with a heaving chest. “Okay.” 

Daken smirked and licked his lips before he leaned in for a proper kiss as his hand started teasing again. Bobby was perfect. Just plain and simple – he was perfect. There was nothing about him which wasn’t perfect. Even the flaws were perfect. “Yeah, you like that don’t you? Knew you’d be a little slut for it. Fuck, love watching you shiver babe.”

The dirty talk made his cock twitch and Bobby blushed, “M’not a slut.” He breathed a little heavier and turned his head even as his hips followed Daken’s hand, “Can’t help it though, what you do to me.”

“Yes, yes you are sweetheart." Rubbing his thumb over the head he teased that slit and wondered if Bobby would let him try out sounding someday. It would be fun. "You are a little slut, my little slut.” 

Bobby made a pitiful sound and shook his head. He knew he could tell Daken to stop, that he could call it all off. Bobby trusted him. Still he couldn’t help whining and shaking his head. “Mean, that - so much, feels so much. And you’re mean.” 

“You love me for it.” All Daken did was smirk as he kept playing and his other hand reached to squeeze Bobby’s balls, carefully but not gentle. And then he stopped touching, again.

It had almost happened, just like that, he’d been about to come, and this time it hurt. Bobby groaned loudly and felt this thighs shake and jerk. His hips quivered and he made a series of embarrassing sounds.

“That’s it, yeah, good boy. Such a good boy for me.” Purring he nipped at Bobby’s shoulder and let the poor boy almost catch his breath before setting right back in. This was better than any blowjob. It was pure satisfaction to take someone apart like this.

“No?” It was a question. Bobby wasn’t sure he wanted Daken to keep going, but Daken clearly wanted to and Bobby still liked it. He hated liking it. He squirmed about as best he could, almost running away from Daken’s hand but he never got far. “Please, please I - oh fuck Daken, please!”

“Yes.” Daken just smiled and kissed his boy again. One no, it was important to keep track. Bobby was not used to safewords and if he should repeat ‘no’ too much, Daken was going to stop like it had been a ‘red’ call. He was fully aware that he was responsible for both of their well being right now. 

“Come on babe, roll your hips. Know you wanna chase that orgasm.”

“You won’t let me!” Even as he said it Bobby rolled his hips and tried very hard to come. Before he had been worried, now he just wanted it. 

“Maybe I will.” Reaching for Bobby’s balls again he rolled them in his hand and squeezed them a little, playing around while Bobby fucked up into his hand. This time he wouldn’t pull back but that didn’t mean he couldn’t pretend he would, “Or maybe I won’t. You’ll only know when it happens babe.”

“Mean!” Bobby panted and pushed, he felt tears in his eyes. He wanted to come but he couldn’t and Daken was going to pull away and make him wait again. 

The first time had been so good and it was still good, there was still pleasure, but the expectation had been established, and he was sure that he hadn't endured enough yet. Bobby was sure that Daken was going to continue this forever.

“The meanest.” Daken agreed, squeezed again and then leaned down to wrap his lips around the tip of that beautiful cock.

“No!” The pleasure was incredible and blinding. Still there was a little worry in him that Daken hadn’t expected it, that he’d come too soon. It wasn’t enough to keep him from thrusting up, from moaning loudly, or from enjoying every spasm of pleasure. 

Daken swallowed and he made sure to keep going until Bobby started to twitch away from the sensations. Overstimulated after being teased, denied and then coming harder than Daken was sure he had ever come.He pull back and lick his lips slowly, savoring the taste, “Mmmh, so good.” 

Without further delay he reached up and undid the knots with two little tugs. This was enough of that now. 

“You were so good for me babe. I am proud of you.” Daken rubbed Bobby’s wrists and checked the blood flow. He looked for any chaffing but there was none, as expected the silk tie had worked well for an unplanned dip into bondage.

Bobby pushed against Daken’s shoulders and then kissed him hard and deep. If he had improved stamina he would have been trying to fuck him right then. He had come with all the frills and pleasure but emotionally he was still wound up and eager, still excited. That had all been so new, so incredible, so intense, and he both loved it and hated it at the same time. 

Daken smiled into the kiss and just went with it, allowing himself to relax for a moment. Doming was work. Pleasurable work but work nonetheless. “How are you feeling babe?”

“Like I wish I could get it up right now.” Bobby breathed heavily, swallowed, and then said, “I would spread your legs and show you how I feel if I had super stamina.”

That made him laugh and kiss Bobby. “I would let you but I think we’ve had enough for the night, yeah? You should let yourself relax and just enjoy the afterglow. An experience like this is special in how you feel afterwards.” 

Daken rubbed over Bobby's wrists once more before he leaned over and grabbed the water bottle, “Drink something for me babe.”

Bobby took a deep breath, had a brief conversation with himself and then did just as he was told. After he had half the bottle he handed it to Daken, “You too, that was a lot, and semen isn’t all that refreshing.”

“No, that it is not.” Daken agreed and dutifully sipped from the bottle and then put it back aside. “So … I didn’t plan to do that but I am glad I did. You were incredible.” 

Daken lied down with Bobby and wrapped his arms around him with a smile, “Not really the proper way to start being kinky though.”

“If I wanted proper I don’t think I’d be dating you. Unorthodox and as it happens is good.” Bobby nuzzled in against Daken’s neck and murmured, “It’s like picking renegade in Mass Effect half the time. It’s good.” He felt lazy and good now that the frustration had melted away. 

“Summer break is coming soon. I might take you to LA and teach you everything I know about sex and kink. Maybe not practical teaching but theoretical for sure.” Daken wrapped the blanket around them and kissed Bobby’s forehead, “Now close your eyes babe and sleep.” 

“You’re bossy.” Bobby nuzzled in and nipped at Daken’s throat a little. 

Fluffing Bobby’s hair he smirked, “Yeah ‘m bossy. Sometimes.”

“You’re not the only one in charge.” Bobby was already drifting off. It had been a busy and exciting day. “Remember that.” He smiled and nuzzled in, “Love you, don’t … don’t say it, want you to feel safe. Need you to know though.” His lashes fluttered and he stroked Daken’s cheek, “Okay?”

“Okay.” He felt Bobby go pliant and smiled softly. “Night, Snowflake.” 

Closing his own eyes he nuzzled close and allowed himself to relax. The last thought that passed through his head was how thankful he felt. This had been the best night of his life without a doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short two parter. If there's some interest Amy and I might do something else. So if you like this, if you love this, please share it, please leave comments, ask questions. Thanks friends!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short two parter. If there's some interest Amy and I might do something else. So if you like this, if you love this, please share it, please leave comments, ask questions. Thanks friends! Read on for the steamy smut!


End file.
